Yami Bakura and the Highschool girl
by animegirl2cute
Summary: Bakura meets a highschool girl, but can he show that he haves feelings for her and like her back. and whats with the new girl that appears in domino city? bwt this is based on the stories about my oc. and im working on a new one so far
1. spirit of the ring

**Bakura and the high school girl.**

_yami bakura suddenly got bored and was tired of this grade school girl name, Zi'Asia. He wanted her powers, but she refused. Why would he want her powers so badly? she was_

_ only a little girl who had became lost in Domino city. She wasn't from here but from America._

_"No I can't give you my powers, they belong to me and I just got them!" the girl replied.. Stepping backwards away from the insane man. The man indeed wore a black trench_

_ coat and was shirtless. His hair was white and had wings poking out. The girl begin to get scared.. but suddenly her eyes changed color and had a smirk on her face._

_Yami bakura got confused, what's this! with a shocked expression._

_The girl begin to chuckle! "you'll find out sooner or later" and the girl began to ran._

_Yami bakura followed, " now where can that little brat be, im getting a signal from the millennium ring"._

_As soon as he found the girl, she was at an outside table place while people were serving food, " man I am so hungry my stomach is growling" the girl begin rubbing her _

_stomach. She stared at her necklace, " I remember when I got this necklace, it was when I first met you, but what are you? You're sure not human! The thing replied. "I am a _

_being from a different world". "Really?" Other side you look like a mixture of an echidna or a hedgehog? As the girl look confused, she paused for a moment._

_The man in the trench coat came, "I found you little girl.." the girl turned and screamed. " go away from me!" and ran again, as bakura begin to chase her, bakura bumped into a high school girl._

_The girl got back up. "oh im sorry are you hurt? The tall girl begin brushing the dirt off and chuckled,_

_"I am fine but thanks for asking" as bakura brush off the dirt on his trench coat._

_The girl grabbed his hand and helped him up. "My name is Mindy". What's yours?"_

_"Its bakura." Mindy begin to blush, she thought he was cute and hot. Bakura begin to kinda blush, he wasn't really into girls, also he was into ruling the world and destroying the pharaoh. Mindy replied, "you look like my boyfriend Ryou , or are you my boyfriend? "Ha ha that can't be you!" is it ryou?_

_Mindy did already belong to Ryou, but bakura didn't know this? In fact Mindy met ryou at a duelist tournament, they were against each other, Mindy won and decided she'll become ryou's girlfriend. Ryou agreed and he did needed a girlfriend like her to love him._

_The girl ran to Mindy, "woman you gotta help me!"The girl begin talking a little fast "this crazy man was tryna kill me and take my necklace from me!" bakura grinned, "huh _

_what do you mean? He turned back into ryou. The girl looked, where'd he run off to! '' its ryou!, omg ryou your back, that man tried tried to chase me. Mindy was confused, _

_"huh what did you say" and Mindy jumped on Ryou. "Ryou its really you? You got me mistaking you for a man" ryou was looked confused," Oh I did , im sorry" ryou begin _

_scratching his cheek. Mindy and ryou went to the apartment, the girl followed. "it's late and I'm so tired" the girl yawned. "Can I ask you whats your name?" replied ryou, " im _

_the famous Asia, well u can call me by my real first name Zi'Asia". " im the one that helped you when you arm started hurting remember?_

_"no I dnt remember?" Ryou said, "YOU DNT REMEMBER ME! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Oops im sorry! Zi'Asia replied, I didn't mean to yell.. "it's ok" ryou replied. As it was getting_

_ late, Zi'Asia slept in a guest room, it was amane's bed room, ryou had used it for the guest room. Ryou usually lets no one use it but he let Zi'Asia, she was a lucky little girl. _

_That night ryou talked to mindy, " I still wonder why did Zi'Asia left her parents?" ryou was kinda confused, " and she so young", "maybe her parents were too busy or _

_something?" As Mindy was guessing. "Well good night bakura I'll see you in the morning" and Mindy left a kiss on ryou's face and left._


	2. how to like a chick marik's advice

_That night Zi'Asia had a terrible nightmare," no don't come after me, go away" you wicked!_

_The creature begin using its stretched arms to reach the girl, " you think you keep running, but how long, the darkness will eat you up and you'll forever be in the shadows"! But HOW LONG!_

_Ahhh! The girl began to wake up, these nightmares are a pain in the butt, but never before I had a nightmare NEVER!. The girl began to walk out amane's room and open bakuras's door. "bakura? ryou, are u wake yet" zzhuh ryou begin to wake," mhmm is something wrong?"_

_"Yes something is kinda wrong" as she sat on ryou's bed next to him. "Yes I have a lot of things on my mind," like what? "Well.. I guess I can tell you, but you promise, _

_promise, promise, triple dare promise, not to tell anyone well I mean any adults or social workers". "Sure I won't tell. Well you see I'm kind of home sick, tears begin to ran _

_through the girl's eyes. You see I was supposed to be getting on a plane to fly to New Orleans with my family, but when I was trying to get my ticket while the others wait for_

_ me, I got confused.. the lady told me which ticket do I want to get and I told her I don't know, the strange woman went over the list, and I got my New Orleans ticket! But _

_when the plane was coming, I hurried up and got on. But it was the wrong plane; it was the plane to Japan. As soon as both planes began lifting up in the air, I saw a plane with_

_ my mom on it, and I opened up the window and shouted MOM! And she looked at me and shouted and that was the last time I saw my mom." The tears ran down more _

_through her face." You poor thing" ryou began to put his hands around her. "It's alright we can call your mom or find out how to get her here? His hand had touch the girl's_

_ face, and the other around her back. Now what's your mom's number? "It's so long because, I'm rich" the girl had a worried looked. "Oh I'll see what I can do but in the mean _

_time you should get some rest or if you want to? Wait! I have one more thing to say to you! What is it? " have you ever feel like you have another side to you or a side that _

_takes over" I haven't been able to feel like myself?" um yes… bakura sadly replied, I have an evil side named yami bakura, you see whenever he takes over I sometimes can't _

_seem to remember things or how I get there."" Omg!" that's scary.. What does he look like? Zi'Asia looked at ryou. " he looks like me but his hair is wild and has bat wings that_

_ poke out and loves to wear a trench coat. " the girl gasp!" that's that insane crazy man WHO KEEPS CHASING THE LIVING CRAP OUTTA ME" won't he ever stop!. Ryou sighed _

_"well I bet it's scary isn't it, with an British accent." Yes it was very scary". But it's ok because I have an evil side too.. "well she was evil," but seems to be calm for the moment. As soon as Zi'Asia and ryou stopped talking she went back in the bed.. the girl dreamed good this time._

_The next morning everything was fine but after a good meal yami bakura took over. " I'm gonna take that little brat's power's whether she likes it or not" ryou shouts" NO DON'T HURT HER A SHE'S ONLY A LITTLE GIRL!". " heh stay out of the way hikari… bakura goes into the kitchen._

_His hand laying right on her shoulder," I finally got you again" the girl gasp" stop chasing after me you gross moron" bakura chuckled" I simply want your powers and I aim to _

_take it" "no go away, what part of do you understand is THAT NOW GET AWAY FROM ME!" " I can't do that right at this moment… a voice called in her head, " don't_

_ let him have the necklace or all would be in danger. The girl yelled, " ryou heeeelp me please help mee. Bakura laughed, " your friend ryou is not here….heh heh heh…..he's _

_taken over by an evil spirit" the girl gasp" then she began to change as her eyes turn those colors again and began to smirk." So you come to play with me, I'd love to dance or _

_a nice chitchat would work," im only here for your powers bakura grinned. The thing replied, " oh really because I tend to rule the world for myself but plan B wasn't working _

_also but the new plan A is to stay on earth and gain more power." Ah yes that would be simply nice for now, but my job is to kick your butt!. Now where's ryou." Ryou..? you _

_mean my hikari he's simply under the spell of the millennium ring, bakura kept chuckling, lisen other side, I don't care what he says but ryou mentioned he wished he was free_

_ of that accursed ring!" and I only wish to separate the two sides then ryou would be free!"bakura grew bored, are you done with your party yet" yes I am, in fact I simply have a power _

_that will not only make the girl happy but make ryou happy as well and you'll be left with no sidekick. Now! "I call onto my powers, let the boy be separate from this fool" and the thing _

_began using her eyes which were crossing to separate ryou and bakura!. Bakura was shocked.." ugh! What is this, whats happening to me and my hikari! " now you two are _

_separate humans. The girl turns back to normal and is separate from her side as well." Ryou omg your safe, my ryou!" ryou looked at Zi'Asia." You did a good job Zi'Asia" "thanks _

_ryou" then the being stood up" and now I can finish you yami bakura! "Oh give it a rest Ke!" Zi'Asia shouted. Aww and she looked at Zi'Asia. Bakura took a step outside. One _

_hand on the knob, "I'll get that brat another time, but now I'm more focused on that new chick." She's the one I saw before. Mindy look puzzled and bored." I wish my bakura_

_ was here.. im so lonely.." mindy looked from a distance," she saw the tall man with white hair, bat wings poking out, and the black trench coat. Mindy ran up to bakura and _

_gave him a GLOMP!." Bakura! Im so happy to see you my bakura, oh bakura I was just thinking about you!" bakura again was shocked.." I guess she can't tell the difference, _

_and bakura growled, only to began walking away.." huh? Why is my bakura walking away? Did I do something?... as bakura walked away he bumped into one of his old friends _

_marik.." Marik? What are you doing here?" marik put one hand on his head." Well as you can see, I'm just standing outside to get some fresh air.. what bout you?" just keep_

_ staring at this chick, she's ryou's girlfriend, yami bakura blushed." Oh really"…?" yes and now whenever I step outside, she keeps glomping me, thinking that I'm that weak_

_ hikari." oh I see you don't know how to deal with chicks am I right?" MARIK SHUTUP!"HAHA I guess you don't know how to deal with em!" hey no need to get angry at me, I _

_can help you." Bakura had a scary expression on his face." Ok let's start bakura.. " first you have to talk to a girl, then you have to really get into her, like you have to talk about_

_ things both you and the girl like?" see being with a girl is not a problem, the two can cooperate and work together. Now you have to make sure the girl likes you for you." Marik,_

_ that's IMPOSSIBLE!" not it's not, let me demonstrate, marik walked over to 3 girls," hey ladies, can I get you 3 drinks? The 3 replied by saying sure and giggled. So marik _

_bought them nice drinks. The girls replied thnx!" one girl said," you know you're not half bad like those others pervs, your kinda cute. Marik had a blush on his face. And the 3_

_ turned over to where bakura was." Whose this guy he's cute," no you mean hot! One girl replied, marik began to talk" oh this is my friend bakura," HE'S HOT!" the girls began _

_to talk to bakura." Hi, it's nice to meet you, one girl said "your cute", the other was shy, "hey it's nice to um meet ya, um um um you're cute!" and the other " omg he's hot _

_and smexy!" and began to drool. Marik and bakura told the girls cee ya and kept walking, bakura blushed even more" I see your blushing kura haha" "MARIK I SAID SHUTUP!" _

_"hey was just trying to help" in fact bakura began to have his first crush, he just saw a girl behind a bush with two fences, the girl had beautiful red hair, it was the color of a_

_ red rose and she had silvery orange eyes, they sparkle like the evening sun" "what is it bakura?" oh its nothing" I see u like that girl huh?"" yes I do like her marik, I actually _

_like her a lot, thanks to you." Now I should probably get going.." okay bye bakura!"_


	3. TWO BAKURA'S ARE REVEALD, MINDY FAINTLY

_When bakura got home, no one looked puzzled but seems rather wondering where he'd been._

_" I finally got you now yami bakura! Prepare to meet YOUR DEATH" bakura had a mad look on his face"" what the heck! He replied."I SAID GIVE IT A REST!" the girl began _

_grabbing her partner" oh crap she found out I was going after him…" how many times I have to say give it a rest, like 3 times ALREADY!" sheesh! You don't have to keep on _

_telling me.." the girl picked up her partner.' Now that's a good girl".. The next day ryou woke up and waited a little later to call mindy and see if she wanted to come over to his _

_apartment." I'm going to invite mindy over, is that okay" the thing jumped up," yes bring her here! Then I can taste her!" Ke, she's only a human you can't eat her! And what's _

_wrong with you? Do u eat us humans?" no im just hungry, hungry for candy and it sounded like food to me," ke she's not a food, she's a human get it right….!"" Aww okay as _

_you say partner.." so as the day went by Mindy was on her way, but bakura and Zi'Asia's other side was arguing for some reason," back you little girl or you thing!" NO! I'll _

_finally destroy u here wants and for all, they been fighting for hours and Zi'Asia have this feeling mindy was near!.' Alright listen up you two, as soon as Mindy comes bakura _

_you have to hide, because mindy doesn't know that there's two bakura and might feel like she's being played." No problem bakura replied".. as Mindy was on her way, she _

_quickly dashed to bakura's house that fast.." guys I'm here!" oh It's Mindy, it's me the girl from the day before, hey Mindy since you're here, lets chitchat as if we're talking like_

_ two birds" so the two began chatting.. yami bakura had watched from the whole start.." how long do I have to hide from these fools" the thing replied well since it's just me and_

_ you…?, I could start kicking your butt.. as the two of them began fighting without realizing Mindy was here." Huh what was that?"" oh its nothing Mindy, so anyway that's how_

_ I got to domino city, it's sad isn't it?" "oh yes it's really is sad" Mindy began to cry like a baby.." waaaah oh you poor thing." Wow Mindy I thought you didn't seem to _

_care. Then Zi'Asia turned to ryou." Oh ryou am I ignoring you my bad!" ryou replied" oh it's alright." Ryou let's hear you talk.. ryou was usually quiet." Um ok, so Mindy do you _

_like it here so far,?" as ryou began scratching his cheeks. "sure it's nice" and after they kept talking. A big bang came from the hallway." Hold on you two" the girl was not _

_happy and went in the hallway.."I SAID KEEP IT DOWN YOU TWO!" bakura and the thing paused… but continue to fight behind the girl's back." What was all that about," as _

_Mindy began to wonder." Oh its nothing Mindy, just the outside neighbors, yea, yea, you know the annoying types. And as the girl was about to talk another BOOM BANG HIT!, _

_one of ryou's door. Ryou went to the room they were actually fighting in and tried to stop bakura and the thing, and Zi'Asia came after that. Ryou was holding bakura down.. and_

_ Zi'Asia shouted." I TOLD YOU TWO TO KEEP IT DOWN, BUT YOU GUYS HAVE TO GO ON WITH YOUR LAME PARTY AND KE I TOLD YOU TO GIVE IT A REST!, ITS YOUR DOING, _

_ISN'T IT!" yami bakura replied" ryou get your hands off of me and its all that brat's fault, she was the one that wanted to finish ME!" the thing replied quick…." Well you're the _

_one who insist we should keep fighting, you moron..!"GUYS KEEP IT DOWN AND STOP ARGUING!. As Mindy was in the living room, she began to wonder what was going on?"_

_ huh what's going on? And walked all the way to ryou's room." See look what you guys did, and the door was suddenly open!" OH NO IT'S MINDY!" huh? Hey you guys what's _

_going on?_

_Mindy looked only two find her two bakuras…" Mindy its nothing , see its just your imagination, telling you what you want to see," Zi'Asia replied, and then Mindy then began to_

_ reply" but I see two bakura's! Are you guys twins? Or am I just see two. The thing replied" you're just seeing two," and the girl replied, "sadly yes, Mindy, its ryou's" other_

_ side. Mindy fainted… and the girl's voiced called out to Mindy" Mindy! Mindy! wake up!" and Mindy woke" "oh Mindy I am so sorry well were sorry, as the girl had her hands on_

_ Mindy one hand on her back and the other on her shoulder. I wanted to keep it from you, that there's two bakuras, and I'm sorry I lied to you about, the neighbors, I just _

_thought that if you knew there were two bakuras you might freak out and we didn't want that to happen, so we kept it from you.., Mindy calmly replied back" oh it's ok, now I _

_know that there's two bakuras and one looks hot!.. yami bakura grinned. The girl replied," and you see that girl over there she's my other side but not human, haha". The thing _

_began shaking her head" now she'll only have to pick one bakura, two boyfriends don't just work out ugh.." the thing replied well Mindy which one do you want as your _

_boyfriend, bakura or ryou?" I choose bakura, he's hot! And oh I'm sorry ryou but I just choose bakura! Ryou was happy, but was simply hurt, he knew he was going to be alone _

_again, but the two of them were just gonna be friends and ryou still had a crush on Mindy, he stilled liked her a lot._


	4. ENDING OR NO ENDING LOVE COMES FIRST

_Mindy began to talk to yami bakura," so it is really, the one with the hot accent, and yami bakura replied, "yes that would be me", yami bakura had started liking mindy a lot then_

_ what he had expected, the only reason he liked her was because she looked like the girl with the red hair whose hair was red as a rose in the evening sun. mindy began glomping_

_ bakura and bakura replied" I actually like you a lot Mindy, more than what I had expected from you.. and Mindy began to talk" aww that is so sweet, I never heard that from _

_anyone but you!. And suddenly yami bakura began kissing Mindy in the lips and he just met her!, but love can be very strange. And the thing replied by saying" eww, gross! Love_

_ stinks!." And even though ryou was lonely , Zi'Asia ran up to ryou and hug him amorously, and she did in fact had a huge crush on ryou, she started liking him ever since she met _

_him when his arm was in pain. Ryou doesn't notice that Zi'Asia likes him, but he would find out sooner or later. And even though the thing was jealous, she had a crush on yami_

_ bakura and had feelings for him, itself." Oh Mindy" Zi'Asia replied," I forgot to introduce me and my other side to you, well here goes!" my name is Zi'Asia, on which you probably _

_know, I am the famous asia, and DNT ASK ME FOR NO AUTOGRAPHS RIGHT NOW!, and I come from America and well life is now complicated.. And you see that girl over there! Yes _

_she's my other side like I said, she's crazy and thinks you're candy, but she's really good once you get to know, her her name is Ke- its Ke'Asia and I made her name up". Its _

_unknown what keasia name is. Mindy replied" well keasia is a pretty name. Ke'Asia replied" aww thank you, mindy . As the four of them enjoyed their time talking to each other, _

_Mindy enjoyed herself falling in love with the man in the trench coat that was shirtless with white hair with pointy bat wings , whomed she loved a lot. And the two of them spent happily in love together._


End file.
